Princess Hermione
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: Hermione lets the gang into her secret life. work in progress,,thinking of new title! R/R
1. Chapter 1

Everything had been unbelievably normal for the first few months, the Trio had floated into a their school lives as they always did after summer the only difference was that this was their last year and Voldemort was finally dead. And the trio were now trying to get back to their normal lives, whitch wasn't easy seeing as how, now they unofficial, ministry of magic workers, re-starting the ministry as one that actually worked, along side Lupin as new Minister.

So when Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in front of Ginny at lunch that day they were happy to have a few hours off from Order work and relax at dinner.

"Hiya Gin." Hermione said as she sat down between Harry and Ron.

"Hey Mione." Ginny smiled. Just as the two were getting into a conversation about the new robes Molly had sent them.

A black and White Owl flew down a line of Gryffindor's over to them. Hermione stared, at the black and white owl that had stopped in front of her with a purple envelope tied to its leg. The envelope that had a family crest printed in black on the seal, the envelope had the words, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, Great Hall. Printed in beautiful silver ink. Ginny looked over at her friend, "That's a strange crest; i don't think I've ever seen one of those before." Unfortunately Hermione knew all to well whose beautiful handwriting it was.

She shook her head at Harry's questioning look and slowly ripped the seal and pulled out the parchment.

_As you well know, your grandmothers Birthday is coming up. As such she will arrive at Hogwarts this evening to help get you ready for her party. Your headmaster is fully aware of this and has offered you and your grandmother her two original rooms within the castle. As you are now seventeen and now of age in the magical world your grandmother as set up for your coming out party to be moved up a month from today, to welcome you into society as Her Royal Highness, Hermione Annaliese Grimaldi Mignonette Granger Renaldo, Princess of Avalon. The Dowager Princess has all ready organized an escort to both events. Please be prepared for your grandmother's arrival as well as you can as you were taught. _

_Yours Truthfully, Rosella Riviera Monotony, Secretary to, Isabella Maria Grimaldi Monogotte Renaldo, the Dowager Princess of Avalon. _

" No, No please!!" "Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked as he watched his best friend hit her head on the wooden table in-front of her repeatedly" "I think there are some things i have to tell you." She said handing him the parchment. She watched worriedly as Harry's eyes got wider in disbelief. Finally he dropped the letter onto his clean plate, and Ginny snatched it up and read it with Ron leaning over an oblivious Neville, soon enough their eyes got as wide as Harry's and the two were speechless. "You're... a Princess?" Harry choked out finally. "Shhhhhhhhhh!" Hermione gasped looking around nervously. "Not hear! Let's go up to the common room."

Her three friends nodded dumbly and got up to leave. As she left her table behind Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and caught Draco Malfoy watching her with his arms folded leaning back into his chair with a sly smirk on his face. Hermione looked at him once more, and to her utter astonishment he winked at her. Mione shook her head (what was that about?) and turned to leave. The gang walked up to the Gryffindor common room, which was completely abandoned since everyone was still at lunch. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their favourite armchairs while Ginny sat between Harry and Ron's Chairs on the floor legs crossed and arms folded. "Well? Come on spill! What the bloody hell's going on?" She spat, completely insulted that Hermione had chosen not to tell her the most impotent fact about her life. Hermione sighed. "Ok, well they way i was told it all stared with my dad... "

/()/"&/)))(/&"&/()"&/()(/&"&/()(/&"&/()(/&

He and my mom met at a club when they where 16. He fell in love with her the moment he met her she was Greek-American with brown curly hair, very pretty, and equally intelligent. Only three words described her Veronica Jean Granger. They had this way long conversation about each-other and hit it off pretty well; they started dating after a few weeks after that. So when my dad finally felt he could trust her with his life he told her that he was a Wizard, a Pureblood Wizard, he explained all about the magical world and the good and eviler sides to it, and she accepted him for all of what he was.

Soon enough they living together, but my dad had failed to mention any of this to my Grandmother so when she came back from the Italy a few months after they had moved in with each-other in the muggle world since my dad was of age and my mum had no family to speak of. Grandmother went crazy telling him he had to marry some one that was at least magical even if she wasn't pureblood. But dad wasn't having any of it, he loved her for who and what she was the way she loved him, when dad was ready to propose he felt if their lives were to work then he'd have to tell her his most hidden secret.

So on the day he was to propose he told her... "You know I love you and would never hide anything from you, so I must tell you... I am of royal blood, I am Prince Thomas Grimaldi Mignonette Renaldo of Avalon, were his exact words.

He explained everything about Avalon. That his mother was at that moment Queen Isabella Grimaldi Monogotte Renaldo He told her how in 4 months time he would have to take his rightful place as King of Avalon, but he also that he loved her and wanted nothing more than to marry her. My mother looked at him and smiled the sweetest smile imaginable and told him, that she was a half-blood.

She had been on the run from Wizards that had killed her family so she could never tell him, but at that moment she had realized his love for her was true and pure. So from that moment on they were engaged with the blessing of Queen Isabella Grimaldi Monogotte Renaldo and the parliament of Avalon. So after that my father was crowned King and my mother was his Queen, Their Royal Highness's Thomas Grimaldi Mignonette Renaldo and Veronica Jean Granger Renaldo Of Avalon. But luck as you would have it was not on their side, A war was on and Veronica was in the family way, Thomas went of to fight the war and was murdered, 3 days after Veronica gave birth, And then yet another tragedy hit the royal house three Wizards murdered my mother when I was just a year old.

My Grandmother was the only survivor she took me in and raised me to be not Hermione Granger Book-worm, but Hermione Annaliese Grimaldi Mignonette Granger Renaldo, Princess of Avalon.

!"·&/())(/&·&/()?)(&/··&/())(/&"·&(/))(/&·"·&/())(/&·"·&/())(&/·"·&/()(/&·&/()

"So that is that a quick recap of my family history." Hermione said looking up at her friends for the first time since she had started her story. Harry was sitting open mouthed, Ginny was sobbing quietly to herself, and even Ron was wiping a few tears away. "OmGOSH! That's the most sad, romantic, tragedy prone story ever!! And its all true! Oh Mione!" Ginny threw herself at her friend still sobbing. Hermione sighed. "Well now you know my secret I am the Princess of Avalon and my Grandmother is coming to stay at Hogwarts for Merlin knows how long. Which means I am expected to act, speak and dress like the Princess I'm meant to be."

"So we'll be seeing a whole new Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione contemplated this for a moment. "I really don't know."

"Would all students who left the Great Hall, please make their way back and take a seat as soon as possible." The headmaster's voice echoed through the castle. They all looked at each other and raced to the Great Hall. Dumbledore was standing and addressing the school, "I have just received word that Hogwarts will have a very special visit!" Hermione sighed and left the hall. "Most of you will have heard of Avalon, for those who haven't it is a magical country where only wizards are said to live. And in saying that Her Royal Highness Isabella Grimaldi Monogotte Renaldo Dowager Princess of said country will be visiting, so she will be able to visit her Granddaughter." The students whispered between themselves. Royalty at Hogwarts? "Anyway as a result tonight we will have a formal dinner in her honour. Students from third year and older are required to bring an escort. First and second years will stay until 10 as per usual lights out at 10:30. Older students will stay until 11:30 lights out by midnight. That is all, off you go." He dismissed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sighed sat back against her pillows. She turned her head to see the time on her alarm clock. '20:23PM'

Hermione cursed. Her Grandmother was meant to arrive at 9. Hermione had decided to get in some extra sleep while she waited. She mildly wondered what her grandmother would say if she knew Hermione had missed her beauty sleep in the last weeks.

She rolled her eyes imagining the hour and a half lecture she was sure to get. It was a shame, she loved her Grandmother to bits, she just couldn't stand the lectures. Things would be so much easier if they weren't Royal.

Hermione smiled at the thought. 'No use wishing for impossible things.' Her grandmother had once said.

Mione pushed her gold quilt off herself and climbed out of bed, and walked into the house sized bathroom. Just one more of the perks of being Head-Girl. Her own room and her own bathroom. The only thing she shared with the head-boy was the common room. Some times she and Harry would meet in the common room and talk late into the night, somehow their friendship was stronger than ever.

They had been at the burrow when they got their school letters. Everyone was so proud of Harry for getting Head Boy. Hermione, everyone knew was sure to get it so even though they weren't surprised, they where still proud.

For some reason Ron had started a big argument over it, and they hadn't spoken to each other for the whole weekend, still it seemed Ron had gotten over it.

Though both Hermione and Harry knew he wasn't.

As she walked into the bathroom she nodded at the marble mermaid that was watching her from the side of the large bath. The Mermaid smiled and nodded back waving her hand as she did. Hermione watched contently as the mermaid's wave filed the bath.

She brushed her teeth and pulled off her school robes, then stepped into the bath, sighing as she slid lower into the warm water.

By 20:53 Hermione had her hair done and was dressed for the formal dinner Dumbledore had planned for her Grandmother, she pulled on a white silk, sleeveless dress, with a square neckline, with a bubble hem.

Her hair was done with a quick hair styling spell her grandmother had shown her. She had her hair pulled away from her face in a stylish half up do.

She picked up a small, Silver chain with an emerald hanging off it, and tied it around her neck.

Hermione smiled at her reflection, as she painted her lips in a subtle pink.

She walked over to the portrait of Catalina Mon-Real. An amazing student at Hogwarts, that went on to be the greatest singer in magical history.

"Never look for perfection, it does not exist." Hermione said, Catalina smiled and nodded.

She turned a sharp left and pushed the wall in front of her and stepped out she was on the first floor landing.

"Mione!"

Hermione looked up at her three best friends. Ron and Harry were dressed in black dress robes, looking very tall and handsome Hermione thought.

While Ginny was dressed in a red dress robe, that made her look amazing, even if Hermione could tell that they were ones Molly had sent second hand.

Ginny's blue eyes showed the jealousy she was trying to hide as she looked at Hermione from head to toe.

"Hermione, You look... amazing." Gin said rather menacingly, Hermione thought.

"Thanks Gin. You do too."

"Really Mione, you look beautiful." Ron told her.

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks. Oh Harry!" Hermione smiled playfully at him. Reaching her hand up to push his hair down flat.

"Don't waste your time, you know it won't work." Harry shook his head.

Hermione giggled. "I know. Should we go down?"

Ron nodded.

They walked elegantly down the stairs of the entrance hall, and walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindor house.

Hermione noticed the Halls decorations; the ceiling was magicked showing a beautiful night sky. With black flags, with a silver and green crest printed on it, the Avalon flag. Hanging from invisible strings.

The four tables had white table cloths over them and the best plates had been placed.

The students all sat down waiting for the Avalon Dowager Princess to arrive.

As the clock suddenly struck 9. The doors to the Hogwarts Great Hall opened with a loud bang.

The students looked up in shock and watched in awe the grand entrance. They watched silently as Gold smoke fill the entrance and ten hooded figurers appear out of the smoke.

The teens all watched in amazement, except Hermione who had seen it all once too many times.

Hermione stood up and pulled Harry up with her, slipping her arm through Harry's much to Ginny's shock and walked down along with her to the back of the Hall. "Moral support?" Harry asked smiling.

"Oh Yes."

They watched the ten hooded figures, Harry could see that they where dressed in black hooded cloaks, similar, Harry thought to the death eaters robes. But these where black lined in Silver, with a Silver chain around the neck line with a shiny Green emerald dangling off the chain.

"The 'Queens Guard'." Hermione told him in a whisper barely audible.

"Like bodyguards?" Harry asked.

"Uh Ha, completely different from the royal guard, these are only ten, and hand picked, they only serve the Dowager Princess." Hermione told him.

The hooded figures divide five to the left, and five to the right. After them, came four others dressed in Green this time, Harry could tell that they where women by the elegances that radiated from them.

"And the women?" Harry motioned to the ladies in green.

"The ladies in waiting. Most would die to be one." Hermione told him, smiling at the one she knew to be Vanessa.

The four women divided themselves as the first group did.

Next came a woman dressed in the same Green as the others, but with Silver emerald in the fabric, as she lowered her hood. She was a very pretty French woman, Gold blond hair, with large blue eyes, and blood red lips.

Her hair was done up in an amazingly complicated French twist.

"Rosella Riviera. Secretary to the Dowager Princess. And Royal planner." Rosella smiled to Hermione who bowed her head in response.

Rosella move to the side then raised her wand. As she made the movement, the men and women raised their as well making an arc, waiting for the Dowager princess to appear.

An older woman walked into the hall. Everyone knew instantly that she was the Dowager Princess. She wore her Gold robe open reviling a Gray satin gown embroidered with Gold beads and pearls. She wore her light brown hair in an elegant bun, with a silver and green diamond tiara placed on her head.

Hermione suddenly felt a rush of happiness hit her as she saw her grandmother glide through the doors.

Harry and Hermione waited till she walked to them. Once Her Royal Highness had stopped in front of them Hermione and curtsied elegantly and kissed her grandmothers cheek, as Harry bowed.

"Harry, May I present you to my grandmother Isabella Maria Grimaldi Monogotte Renaldo the Dowager Princess of Avalon. Grandmother, this is Harry James Potter, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Mister Potter, it is a great honour to meet one of my granddaughters closest friends and the boy whose fame could reach my own." Isabella smiled kindly. Harry noticed her face, she didn't look a day over 60 and had proud Hazel eyes and the French accent she had, not heavy, but still enough to make him think she had lived in France for the better half of her life.

"The honour is mine, to meet the woman who raised my best friend, your Highness." Harry said honestly.

"Such a charming man, Mon amour." Isabella smiled at Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "He is."

"Students and Teachers of Hogwarts, you are now in the presence of Isabella Maria Grimaldi Monogotte Renaldo the Dowager Princess of Avalon and her granddaughter Hermione Annaliese Grimaldi Mignonette Granger Renaldo, Princess of Avalon."

"And cue gasps." Harry whispered. Hermione giggled.

Dumbledore took Isabella's hand in his own, and walked with her to the teachers table.

While Hermione and Harry took their places at the prefect table, a place they only sat on formal events.

"Before we eat, I would like to give Her Royal Highness and the people who work for her, a formal welcome, to Hogwarts School. It is a true honour to have you all here with us. That said let us eat!" Dumbledore sat down as applause erupted.


End file.
